Fate Will Bring Us Together
by Onyx-Divine
Summary: Why is he staring at me? He's a jock, what would he want with me?...How can she not be affect by my charms? She's the only one I want. Gabi's normal life is ruined when Troy Bolton enters her life. TXG, Please read!
1. Why me?

Entering the bright red doors of East High, you can see posters of basketball related events everywhere. And there is the occasional poster of the East High basketball star and captain, Troy Bolton. Beside one of those posters on the second floor is a classroom, where a professor is droning on and on in front of the classroom while no one really pays attention. No one, except the petite brunette sitting in the second row, taking occasional notes. Although, she's having some problems paying attention too. Sitting beside her is none other than the infamous Troy Bolton, he appears to be daydreaming, and staring at the irritated brunette.

_Oh my god, that's like what, the third time today he's been staring at me? What are the odds? Probably just zoning out. Yeah, that's it, no way is he staring at me. Although those baby blue eyes are so dreamy, like they can see your soul. God, snap out of it, Gabi! Say something!_

"Uggh! What are you staring at?"

"Uh? W-What?" Troy stuttered as he pulled out of his daydream. _She looks so cute when she's thinking. I wonder what it would be like to run my hands through those locks? And those chocolate brown eyes, and…_

"Hello! Anyone there?" Gabi waved her hand in front of his face. _He does have a great bode. Must be the basketball practices. Jeez! What are you thinking, girl? He's a jock, arrogant, stupid, and really annoying. But he's a cute jock…_

Gabriella shook her head to chase away the voices arguing in her head to focus on the situation in front of her. That wasn't really helpful either, seeing as the person in front of her is also the one in her thoughts.

"Please stop staring at me and pay attention to class" Gabi sighed.

"Oh, okay" He replied, looking a little dazed. _How can she not be affected by my charms?_

Gabriella was relieved when the bell finally rang signaling it's lunchtime. As the kids bolted out of class, she was one of the firsts to get out and made her way to her locker. A friendly looking African girl leaned against her locker as she neatly put her books back in.

"So…judging by your looks, it was a boring session with the prof, and something happened because you look distracted. So spill!" The girl wasted no time getting to the point.

"He's doing it again, Tay. It's the third time today! And I'm only in 2 classes with him, what are the odds?" Gabi confesses after some thought.

"I really hate to say this, but he might be interested in you."

"That's not a good thing, is it?"

"No, not at all."

"Then what am I supposed to do? He's probably just being his stupid jock self, right? I mean, no jock would be interested in a person like me. Brains and sports just don't mix."

"You got that right girl, but I don't know. Maybe we can consult the others. Sharpay's bound to know something, she's good at reading the signs. She's probably got the latest gossip too. God knows what she does in class other than trading gossip."

"I guess. Come on, let's go. I'm ready" Grabbing her money, Gabi linked her arms with Taylor and walked to the cafeteria.

As the girls reach the cafeteria, they met their friend Stella, Kelsi, and Sharpay. The girls stood in line waiting for their food and caught up with each other of how their morning went. Stella was new to East High, but she got along with the girls really well. She was the atheletic one of the five, she had long straight brown hair, and the tallest of them all too. Since she's the only one on the track team, she keeps the group informed of the gossip in the locker room. Stella attracted a lot of attention from the boys because she's good in sports and good looking. Although she hasn't found anyone that deserves her liking.

Kelsi was the piano prodigy with glasses and a small voice. She writes amazing songs and lyrics, and can sing too. But she said she's going to leave the singing to Gabriella. Then there is Sharpay, she is the drama queen of the group, and she has a talent for acting and singing too. She's starred in 17 musicals since kindergarten. Her and Gabi had a bit of fight over who's better at singing when they first met, but they are best friends now. These five girls (minus Stella) have been together since 6th grade and they stuck together no matter what.

While waiting in line, Taylor quickly informed the other three of what happened this morning with Gabriella.

"Oh my god Gabi!" Exclaimed Sharpay, "He SO loves you!""Shar!" Moaned Gabriella,

"Don't be so dramatic, he does NOT love me!"

"She's right, Shar" Kelsi said "He doesn't lurve her, he's only flirting with her!"  
The group except Gabriella giggled at this. Kelsi used to be a little shy, but since junior high, she's opened up a bit and gives the occasional witty comment.

"You guys are going mental, seriously, I don't know why I bother even hanging out with you guys." Gabriella said dramatically.

"Gabi! You know you love us to bits!" Kelsi retorted.

"I know. But seriously, this whole thing is stupid. I mean, he pratically has all the cheerleaders throwing themselves at him, what would he want with me? He can have any girl he wants because he's the star of the school, so why me? Face it, jocks don't mix with us."

"Hey!" Stella called, offended.

"You know I don't mean you, Stel, You're an exception, you're nice, not like the basketball team."

"How do you know the basketball team isn't nice? I know for a fact that Troy is actually a nice guy."

Gabriella snorted and was about to reply when Stella spoke up.

"Speaking of the devil, isn't that him with Caitlin practically drooling over him over there?" Stella pointed out towards a table.

"Yep, Troy must be devastated! No! It's Caitlin! Someone save me!" Sharpay said in her most tragic voice and placed her hand over her forehead, the rest of the girls laughed.

"Umm, Gabi," Taylor started cautiously after the laughing has ceased, "can I ask you something though?"

"Sure, you can ask me anything. It's not like I hide anything from you guys." Gabriella replied with a little uncertainty in her voice, unsure of what Taylor was going to ask.

"Uh, do you like Troy by any chance?" Taylor asked hesitantly.


	2. Interested

"Well…" Gabi wasn't sure how she would answer that question, and she was relieved when it was her turn to buy her lunch. "Hold on! I'll get back to you on that"

The rest of the girls were a little surprised at her reaction, but decided to let it go. They will get the answer out of her sooner or later.

As Gabriella purchased her lunch and made her way to their usual table, she was lost in her thoughts.

It wasn't that Gabi wasn't expecting that question, she's been thinking about it for a while too ever since a week ago Troy started to stare at her during class. Often at night, when she lays in bed, she would think of it and ask herself the same thing. She's confused because the status quo says they shouldn't be together, but she can't deny that Troy is one cute jock. He didn't seem like that arrogant and stupid reputation the jocks always held. No, he's definitely not stupid if he can take AP classes. She knew it wouldn't be long before one of her friends asked her that question, they knew her so well. But she wasn't ready to admit that she's confused about whether she likes him or not. She didn't want to tell her friends about he worries, knowing that they would start making a big deal out of it. Normally, it's fun to giggle about stuff like that. But this was different somehow, because it was Troy. Things are floating around in her head, she's more confused than ever, and she just wasn't ready to admit anything.

"Earth to Gabi! Come in Gabi!" Sharpay snapped her fingers infront of Gabi's face.

"Oh, huh?" Gabi said as she pulled away from her thoughts. She looked around the table at her friends, who were looking at her expectantly and a little worried.

"You were staring into space after Tay asked you that question and you are playing with your food. Are you alright?" Kelsi asked.

Gabi looked down at the piece of fries on her hand that she's been dipping in ketchup for the last 2 minutes. "Oh, yeah. Sorry, zoned out for a bit."

The four friends shared a look among themselves. It was Stella who spoke first, "So? What's the answer?

"No, the answer's no. I don't like him. I mean why would I? He's a jock, and I hardly know him!"

The girls looked like they didn't believe her. "Are you sure?" Sharpay asked, "I mean, he is a cute jock." At that, the others look at her, a little shocked.

"What? You're telling me you haven't noticed how good of a body he has with those basketball training?" Sharpay defended herself.

"I hate to say this, but she's got a point." Stella pointed out.

"Yes, I'm sure." Gabi finally spoke out, "I don't like Troy Bolton."

"How can you be so sure, Montez?" A deep voice behind her asked, sending a chill through her body. Somewhere around the table, someone gasped, probably Taylor. The four girls watched in wonder because they have no idea why Troy Bolton would show up here, and in interest to see what would happen next.

Turning around and forcing herself to look into those cobalt blue eyes, Gabi replied as calmly as she could, "Because we have nothing in common and I hardly know you, Bolton." She returned, putting emphasis on his name, "How do you even know my name?" _Those blue eyes are enough to make anyone melt. Uggh! Focus Gabi!_

_This is interesting; of course I would know your name. I think you're interested, but you're not going to admit it. _Troy had an amused look on his face as he responded, "You are in my homeroom class, Civics class, and English class. You sit beside me in Civics, how can I not know your name? And we will just have to change your mind about that, Miss Montez." With that, he was gone, just as quickly as he appeared.

The other four recovered from that surprise visit from Troy and started talking. "Oh my god," Sharpay whispered to Kelsi, "He SO likes her, not doubt about it."

Gabi was still in shock when she turned back to her table and the rest of the girls started talking about how weird that visit was. Gabi paid no attention to what they were saying, and was busy in her own thoughts. Troy Bolton, east High's superstar, just came up to her and talked to her, out of nowhere. He knows her name, which means he obviously noticed her. He heard what she said about not liking him and he said he's going to change that. Troy's words replayed in her mind, again and again. "_And we just have to change your mind about that, Miss Montez."_


	3. Announcement

Thanks to all those who wrote reviews, love you guys! Kepp them coming! I'm thinking of a new story and I need your help. Gabi left without a note or anything for 2 weeks, it wasn't because of an argument. Why did she leave? Please send your ideas when you review, thanx!


	4. Want to know you

Gabriella was determined not to let Troy get to her. She doesn't want to change her mind, she wants to focus on her studies, and not get involved in anyone. At least, that's what she thinks she wants, but that doesn't explain the attraction she feels towards him whenever he comes close to her. Whenever she looked into those blue eyes, her knees go weak and she forgets everything around her.

Troy tried to talk to her, especially in Civics class, but Gabi held her ground. It was hard for her though, she felt like she would crack any minute and give in to those feelings. Feelings? Gabriella refused to admit that she has feelings for Troy Bolton. Her friends could see something is wrong and tried to get it out of her, but with no luck.

Troy is frustrated, it's been a week since that day in the cafeteria, he's tried talking to her, going out of his way to see her, and anything he could think of. She just wouldn't budge! They bumped into each other in the hall once, and when their hands touched reaching for the same book, he felt a electrical shock shoot up his arm, and he was positive that she felt the same way.

**Flashback**

_He was on his way to history while she was on her way to AP chemistry. He was late coming from the gym as his dad held him up, again. She was rushing because her last class was all the way on the other side of the building. Around the corner of the stairs, they were running and bumped into each other. _

_"Ow! My arm!" She exclaimed._

_"Ow! Jeez, I'm gonna be late for class!" he complained. "Watch where you're...going." He trailed off as he realized who he was talking to. _

_"Me? You were the one running for your life or something." She retorted, Avoiding his eyes so she won't melt on the spot. _

_"Right. uh..I'm sorry." He apologized. _

_"Yeah, whatever." She said. He's so cute iit's impossible to stay made at him! Lord, why me? Just pick your books and go to class, girl!_

_"Here! Let me help you!" He said. Such a gentleman, she couldn't help but think. _

_They both bent down and reached for the same book. Their fingers touched underneath the book. Gabi felt a strange sensation when their fingers touched that she can't quite explain. She made a mental note to ask Taylor later. Troy felt an electrical shock going up his arm and when he looked up, their eyes locked. Blue to brown, both staring for a little longer than they're suppose to. _

_Gabi was the one who broke the gaze. "um, I'll take that now." She said nervously. _

_"R-right, here." He stuttered. She is so beautiful why she's shy. _

_Then Gabi got up, gathered her books and rushed to class. Troy followed a little bit later, still thinking about what happened. He was late, but he didn't care. _

**End of Flashback**

The cheerleaders are getting annoyed at him for being interested in a braniac (it doesn't sound nice, but it's true. She's taking every AP class there is and is in the Scholastic Decatholon Team), especially that Caitlin, she's pissing him off so much he nearly slapped her once. It's none of their business who he's interested in! But being the star of East High, he knew that anything he was interested in, the school would know by the end of the day.

He wanted to get to know her, at least become friends. Right now, he doesn't know what they are, exactly. Not friends, yet not just normal classmates. There was still one more chance, he's having a party this Saturday and he wants to invite her. Maybe he'll get to know her more then.

-----------------------------------------------------------

During Civics class, Gabi couldn't concentrate in class because of the sandy-haired boy sitting next to her. He tried to talk to her, but she ignored him. _What does he want to talk about anyway? I thought I made it clear that we had nothing in common. _

He gave up after a while to her relief. She didn't how much more of this can you take before she gives in. It's so hard to ignore someone so persistent yet so cute!

During the last 5 minutes of class, he passed her a note. After some thought and deciding that she has nothing to lose by reading it, she did. The note said:

_Party at my house, __Sat. 6 pm. Plz cum_

_bring anyone u want. _

_Troy_

She was surprised. Troy inviting her to a party? At his house? She didn't know if she would go. She turned to him, and saw that he was watching her. "I'll think about it." She mouthed to him, and he nodded.

At least she didn't reject the invitation right away, he thought with some relief. But he wished that she would come, or else he would have to think of some other scheme, and he wasn't good at planning things. She was different from all the girls that he met before, why he didn't notice her before now he didn't know. But he wants to get to know her better, thats his plan for now. And maybe try to ask her out. It would be harder than the other times, he could feel it. There goes another question unanswered. She was just different, and she's the one he wants.


	5. A ride Home

**Shoutouts to all that reviewed, keep them coming and the suggestions too. Love you guys! This is a bit of a slow chapter, but the fun starts in the next two, the party should be at chapter 7, so keep reading!**

Before long it was the end of the day, and Gabriella made her way to her locker. As she put away her books and took the ones she needed for homework that night, she was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize someone came up behind her.

"Gabi!" Sharpay shrieked as she put her hands on her shoulders.

Gabi let out a small scream, then covered her mouth when she realized who it was. "Oh my god, Sharpay! You scared the daylights out of me!" Gabi exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry. I haven't seen you all day and I really wanted to know how your day went." Sharpay said with a grin.

"Let me guess, you want to know if anything happened with Troy?" Gabi sighed.

"Well, of course! You know how I love good gossip. And that poor boy is being chasing after you for a week now, at least give him a chance! Do you know how many girls in East High would give anything to be in your position right now? Now tell me if anything is going on. Looking by your look of distraction, I'd say something happened." Sharpay persisted.

"He is not chasing after me, how many times do I need to tell you that? And how is it that everyone knows when I'm distracted?" Gabi asked in frustration.

"Whatever, Gabs. And in answer to your question, because you have that dreamy look in your eyes, you zone out for a second, and you're not paying attention to what's going on around you. Now stop trying to change the topic and tell me."

"Alright, alright. But I'll tell you and the girls together."

"Oh come on!" Sharpay pouted.

"No, not until we're all together."

"Please? At least a hint?" She begged.

"Uh…let's just say leave Saturday free this week, okay?"

"Are you going on a date with Troy Bolton?" Sharpay yelled, very loudly.

"NO! Keep your voice down, Shar!" Gabi looked embarrassed as the cheerleaders gave her a dirty look hearing what Sharpay said. "I'm not going on a date with Troy."

"Ok, ok! Jeez. Just when I thought some real action was going on." Sharpay complained. "Well, come to my house at 8 okay? We'll have the mid-week gathering and you can tell us there."

"Sure, see you later!"

"Tootles!

Gabriella gathered up her stuff and walked out the door. Damn it! She thought. She forgot that her parents are not picking her up today because they've gone to some business dinner, and she just forgot to ask any of the girls for a ride. Judging by the time, they should all be home by now, finishing up homework and getting ready for the mid-week gathering. The buses are gone to, there was no way to get home but walk. For the second time in 10 minutes, Gabi didn't realize someone had come up behind her.

"Do you need a ride?" A familiar voice asked.

Gabi once again jumped a little, earning a chuckle from Troy. "Why does everybody like to scare me like that? Gosh! And what makes you think I want a ride?"

"Well, for starters, you're really easy to scare." He started to say. "Am not!" Gabi retorted. But he just raised his eyebrows at her and continued, "Secondly, you're standing here looking at the distance and away from the parking lot which indicated you're not waiting for someone. I took an educated guess and say you don't have a ride home."

"Can you always read people so well?" She asked, a little mad that he got everything right.

He just laughed and said, "I have a way with facial expressions. I'm not your average jock."

"That's for sure." She muttered.

"So are you coming or what?" He asked again.

"Where?" She asked, confused.

"My car, I'm taking you home, Smartie!" He called behind his shoulder, already walking away.

It seemed like he already made the choice for her. Gabi would have walked, but she knew that she lived far and there was no way she could get home on time, finish her homework, eat dinner, and get to Sharpay's. She sighed and followed him to the parking lot. He was leaning against a shiny black corvette waiting for her. She couldn't help but think that he looked handsome against the car with the wind blowing the hair out of his eyes.

He got to his car and leaned against it, waiting for her. He watched her walk slowly towards him. There was a light breeze, and it made her curl fly out. She looked so cute standing there nervously. He stared for another moment, and then realized she was waiting for him to do something.

"Oh, uh, get in." He held the door of the passenger side open for her, and she slide in. _He's so sweet!_

He got in the car and pulled out of the parking lot. "So where do you live?" He asked.

She told him her address and directions to her house, and then stayed silent again. It was very awkward between the two of them. To avoid the silence, Troy turned on the radio, and the song "Say Ok" by Vanessa Hudgens came on. Gabriella couldn't help but sing along to the radio, but she looked out the window and sang, not daring to look at Troy. Even though she sang softly, it was loud enough for him to hear her.

_She looks gorgeous like that, and her voice! I never heard anyone sing as beautifully was she did. Not even Sharpay, she's good, but not as good as Gabi. _Troy thought as he was driving and snuck a look at the girl sitting beside him. _Her features are perfect, almond shaped eyes, and those lips look so kissable. Focus, Bolton! Keep your eyes on the road!_

The song was coming to an end and Gabi finally looked at Troy, she blushed and turned away when she saw that he was looking at her too. _She looks so cute when she blushes!_

It was until they finally turned on to Gabi's street and Troy parked in front of her house that Gabi spoke up. "Thanks for the ride, Troy."

"No problem. And you have a beautiful voice by the way." He complimented.

She blushed again and said thanks.

"So, um, are you coming to the party?" He asked expectantly.

"I'm not sure," She replied and felt bad when she saw his face fall. "But I'll get an answer to you tomorrow."

His face lit up again. "Alright, good night then."

"Yeah, and thanks again."

He waited until she was inside the house and then drove away. She watched him drive away from the window. A little disappointed that he was gone. _I can't believe that! Can I really be falling for him?_

Shaking her head and pulled out of that thought. She ran to her room and rushed to finish her homework so she can go to Sharpay's later.


	6. MidWeek Gathering

After dinner and telling her mother that's she's off to Sharpay's for the mid-week gathering, Gabi walked to the Evans's maison. They only lived a few streets down the road from Gabi's house.

Reaching her maison, Gabi could see that Sharpay was waiting at the window with Taylor and Kelsi right beside her. She waved as she saw them and Sharpay disappeared from view, only to have her presented by the butler at the door.

"Hi, Gabi!" She screamed.

"Hey, Shar! No need to scream, I'm right here." Gabi laughed as she enter the door.

"Good afternoon, Miss Montez." greeted Travis, the Evans' butler.

"Hi, Travis!" Gabi managed to get out before Sharpay dragged her away to another room where Taylor and Kelsi were waiting.

"Hey Kels! Hey Taylor!" Gabi called.

"Hey Gabs!" They said in unison.

The girls were in the living room and they each grabbed a seat. Gabi sat in the single sofa while Taylor and Kelsi shared a couch. Sharpay sat in her own chair decorated with ehr name on it. The girls chatted while waiting for Stella to arrive. Sharpay tried to get the information out of Gabi but she refused to talk until Stella got here. The mentioning of news got Taylor and Kelsi interested too, but either of them could get a word out of Gabi.

Since Stella was new, she hasn't been to the Evans masion before so she was in awe when she saw it. Sharpay's family is really rich and they have all the high-tech stuff, like a t.v. in every room. The maison is beautifully decorated and the kids, Sharpay and her twin, Ryan each have their own room completed with the latest stuff. Ryan was at a friend's house today though because he knew how crazy the girls get with their sleepover.

As soon as Stella arrived, Sharpay ushered the girls unpstairs to her bedroom. In Sharpay's room, it's decorated with pink, lavender, and the girly colors, with the latest make-up lined up on her table and the latest fashions in her closet. The girls tried to take out some of the frillier stuff, saying that Sharpay's too old for them, but the room is still as girly as ever. Not that the girls minded, they have the right to act princessy once in a while, right?

The ritual of the mid-week gathering is that the girls sat in Sharpay's room and tell the week's gossip.They each have their own spot, Sharpay sat on her princess "throne" while Taylor made herself comfortable on her bed. Gabi dominated the purple beanbag while Kelsi sat in the middle of the floor with a pile of cushions around her. Stella picked her spot opposite Gabi on a pink beanbag. As the girls are all settled, Sharpay started talking.

"I officially declared that this week's mid-week gathering starts now!" She said in a commanding voice while the girls cheered. "Now, we shall go around the cirlcle and you shall mention all the gossip you've heard this week up until today. Gabi, you can go first." Sharpay smiled sweetly.

"Of course Shar," Gabi said sarcastically.

"Com'on! I've been waiting for hours Gabs! That's the longest I've ever had to wait for a piece of gossip." Shar pouted

"That's true." Gabi laughed.

"Wait, I'm confused. What gossip?" Stella asked.

"Something apparantly happened between Gabi and Troy the basketball guy and she's not telling us." Taylor filled her in.

"Oh! Gabi, this is big! Do you know how many girls have wanted Troy to talked to them?" Stella questioned.

"How many?" Gabi asked, having a fair guess at the answer.

"Every girl on the cheerleader and sports teams! Except for me, of course."

"nah! you know you want him too, Stel!" Gabi joked.

"Pff! As if!" Stella answered, "I would never take my friend's guy!" Taylor and Kelsi laughed and oooohed when they saw Gabi blush.

"Ok! Ok! Enough of this!" Sharpay suddenly said, "Gabi, as much as I would love to tease you about lover boy, you need to tell me what happened, so hurry up and out with it!"

Gabi was about to object on the loverboy comment, but she saw that Shar was losing patience. You dont want to deal with an impatient Sharpay, she can get scary. "Alright! Calm down Shar!" She said. "Now, before I say anything, I want to ask you guys. Do you have anything planned on Saturday?"

A chorus of "no, not really", "dont think so" came up.

"Good," Gabi said, relieved, "because you are all invited to a party this Saturday at the Bolton residence."

There was a brief silence as the girls took in what she just said, then looks of shock and disbelief showed on their faces. Sharpay was the first to react, "No way!! Shut up! Are you serious?? Oh my god! Troy Bolton, invited you to a party at his house on Saturday?"

"Umm, yeah? Here's your proof if you don't believe me. The other girls were still a little stunned from the news as they watched Gabi produce the note that Troy wrote to her from her pocket and gave it to Sharpay. Stella was especially shocked, she was new, but she already knew what reputation Troy had and how many girls would have given anything to be in her place. Party at the Bolton's? Man, was she lucky to have a friend like Gabi.

A scream of excitment came from Sharpay as she read the note that caused Gabi to cover her ears and snapped the girls from their shock. They moved from their spots to where Sharpay was and read the note themselves. Words of "Ohmygod!" "I can't believe it!" "Seriously, he wrote this to you?" came from the girls. They bombarded Gabi with questions and Gabi told them the whole story of what happened.

"So, are you guys all coming?" Gabi asked hesitantly.

"Of course!" Stella called.

"I'll be there." Kelsi said

"I will be there, just incase something goes wrong." Taylor said and Gabi smiled. SHe can always count on Taylor to help her out.

"No duh!" Sharpay said, "I wouldn't miss it for the world. I gotta be there to see you hooking up with Troy Bolton and making all the girls jealous." The rest of the girls laughed as Gabi blushed again. Seeing that, the girls teased her even more.

"Seriously though, Gabs." Stella started after the teasing stopped, "if he asks you out, would you go out with him?"

"I don't know. I really don't know how I feel about him." Gabi answered. "He's cute, I'll admited that" The girls oohed at that. "But I don't know if I want to go out with him. I mean, like the cheerleaders would kill me for it." She joked.

"True, but we'll be there if they try anything. " Sharpay defended.

"Thanks Shar. But truth to be told, I really have no idea. I want to get to know him first and see how it goes."

"Yeah, that's always a good idea." Taylor commented.

"But you let us know if anything happens!" Kelsi said to Gabi.

"Of course. Now why are you so quiet this evening, Kelsi? Trying to hide something from us?" Gabi teased.

kelsi blushed, "No, just excited about the party and thinking about what to wear."

"Yes! You guys HAVE to come over to my house before the party to get ready."Sharpay said.

"Alright, Shar. But Kels, you aint getting off so easily. are you thinking of impressing a certain someone at the party?" Gabi said as she watched Kelsi's expression.

"So what if I am?" Kelsi said out. The girls squealed and asked for a name.

Kelsi blushed, "Look what you did, Gabi!" She accused.

"Hey, dont' blame me! You brought this upon yourself by saying what if I am. Plus, if I spill, so do you. Or would you rather let me make a guess?"

"Go ahead, make a guess. you're probably right anyway."

Gabi laughed, "I know. Everybody listen up." The girls leaned in to hear what she has to say, "Our Kelsi is interested in a person by the name of Jason Cross."

"Oh, I know him!" Stella said, "He's on the basketball team with Troy, Chad, Zeke, Chucky, and a couple of others, right?"

"Exactly, and since it's Troy's party, I'm presuming that his teamates will definetly be there." Gabi analysed. "Therefore, Miss Neilson wants to make a good impression."

"Oh, don't worry, Kels!" Stella told her, "I think Jason might like you. I caught him staring at you once in class, it was cute."

"Really?" Kelsi asked.

"Yeah, remember how I got in trouble because I was giggling? That was why."

"So the entire basketball team is going to be there?" Sharpay asked out of the blue.

"Probably, why?" Taylor questioned back.

"I know why!" Gabi exclaimed." Perhaps our talented Ms. Evans has her eye on someone too."

"I do not!" Sharpay said, a little too quickly.

"Sure you dont, and I've kissed Troy Bolton." Gabi retorted.

"You have?"

"No, Shar! I was kidding. Now, spill! What's his name?"

"Zeke." Sharpay muttered under her breath, hoping they won't hear her, but Stella did.

"The baker?" She asked, a little surprised.

"Zeke?" The other three girls said together. "Sharpay's gotta crush!"

"Shut up, you guys!" Sharpay commanded.

"Wow, who would have ever thought you guys will be all dating guys on the basketball team?" Taylor commented.

"Whatever, Tay! I think Chad's got a thing for you." Gabi winked.

Before the girls could ask any more questions, Travis knocked on the door telling them that the pizza has arrived. Sharpay gratefully got out and ran downstairs with the girls following closely behind. They were still joking and teasing eachother about the gossip they just exchanged. The rest of the sleepover went normally with chickflicks and junk food. But they couldn't stay up for long becuase they still had school the next day.

The last thought on Gabi's mind before she fell asleep was, how do I tell Troy? I gotta talk to him and tell him I'm coming. God! Talk to him? This will be interesting.


	7. Partypart 1

The last two days of school before the party passed with a breeze. Although Gabi and Troy constantly thought about each other after their encounter on Thursday.

**Flashback**

_Gabi arrived on Thursday and made her way to Troy's locker, just like she discussed with the girls, so that she can tell him she's coming to the party. As she made her way there, cheerleaders shot daggers at her and glared at her. Troy was talking to Chad when she arrived, ironically, about the party on Saturday. Chad grinned as she saw her approach him, he knew that Troy liked her and he thought that Gabriella liked him back, but was too stubborn to admit it. Gabi put her fingers to her lips to tell Chad not to mention her presence. Then she proceed to whisper in his ear, "Morning, Wildcat." which made Troy shiver. __Chad took it as his cue to leave, he winked at Troy before going to class. _

_Troy whipped around and looked her in the eye. "What's up?"_

_She smiled and thought, he looks so cute like that with those blue eyes. "Nothing, I just thought you might want to know my answer."_

_Troy felt a tingle of hope, she was smiling wasn't she? That's a good sign, right? "So, what's your answer?" he asked nervously, knowing that this answer was the one that could shatter his hopes. _

_Gabi saw how nervous he was and thought, wow! Maybe he really does like me like Sharpay said. But I don't like him, or I don't think I do! Uggh! This is so confusing. _

_"Hello? Earth to Montez! Are you gonna give me an answer or what? You're killing me here with the tension." Troy asked impatiently. _

_Gabi smiled again, maybe he cares about me more than I thought. God, I gotta talk to the girls about this later. She flashed a 100 watt smile at Troy which relieved him of his worries, and said, "See you on Saturday!"_

_Inside, Troy was giddy with joy. Yes!! This meant that he still had a chance, now all he has to do is not mess up and make a good impression. Just then the warning bell rang for students to get to class. _

_Troy leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Glad you decided to come Brie."_

_"Brie? When did you start calling me that and where did it come from?" Gabi questioned. She had to admit, it sounded...good coming from him, no one's ever called her Brie before. _

_"It's my own nickname for you, and since now." He replied with a grin. There he goes, being all arrogant again, Gabi thought. But strangely, she didn't feel like hitting him over the head for it, him giving her that nickname made her feel special. Although it made them sound, couple-ish. _

_Little did she know, Troy was thinking the same thing. He gave her a nickname because he wanted her to feel special, and it sounded like she belonged to him, something he's working on. _

_The bell sounded and the two realized that they're late for class. Troy kissed Gabi lightly on the cheek and whispered, "See you later, Brie." Which sent a strange feeling down her body, and bolted to class. _

_Gabi stood there for another two seconds, touching the place where he kissed her, and then quickly ran to class with a grin on her face. _

**End of Flashback**

Now it was Satuday night and the girls are gathered at Sharpay's choosing outfits from Sharpay's gigantic closet. The girls helped each other with their hair and makeup, wanting to look their very best for their objects of affection. Or at least in Kelsi and Sharpay's case. The girls, after hearing what happened on Thursay, insisted that Gabi like Troy and had a big teasing session over it. But Gabi is still in denial. Although they all looked their best because most of the junior grade will be there and making a good impression is important. It helped that Sharpay had all the lastest stuff. After a good 45 minutes, they were piled into Sharpay's car and off to the party.

At the party, Troy was talking to Chad, Zeke and Jason and totally bored. Several cheerleaders tried to get him to dance or talk to him, but he was uninterested. He was constantly glancing at the door, waiting for that one girl, wondering if she bailed and decided not to come after all. He figured she'll probably bring the 4 girls that she usually hangs out with. That was no problem seeing that each of his friends has a crush on one of them. Chad noticed his impatience and told him, "Chill man! She'll show. Just wait."

As if on cue, the 5 girls entered through the door, and the guys stared in awe. Sharpay was the first through the door, struting her stuff. She was wearing a sparkly pink and black halter top with black capris and on her feet were black heels with pink rhinestones. She had her hair up in a messy bun with a pink butterfly clip, black hoop earrings, and a butterfly necklace with rhinestones hang from her neck. Zeke had his mouth open just watching her and Chad hits him over the head, saying, "You're gonna drool on the table man!" Zeke snapped out of it and glared at him but then smirked because Taylor was coming inside and Chad stared, no, more like gawked at her appearance.

Taylor entered the room a little uncomfortable, she never liked these parties and never been to one before. She had on a plain red tank top with black capris, similar to Sharpay's. To complete her outfit was red heels, black headband and red and black earrings. The outfit was simple but she pulled it off really well and who can blame Chad for staring. Deciding that it was time to make his revenge, Zeke hit Chad over the head snapping him out of his trance. "Ow, what was that for?" he yelled, getting the attention of Taylor and Sharpay, who looked over at the table amused. Sharpay smirked and Chad blushed slightly as Zeke answered, mimicking Chad from earlier, "You're gonna drool on the table man!" Sharpay nudged Taylor who just rolled her eyes.

Stella was next through the door looking a little dazed, she's never been invited to a party like this. At the girl's insistence, she made an effort to dress a little bit less sporty, but she dressed a little bit less dressy than Sharpay was. She was in a yellow tank top with flowery patterns on it (she got into a fight with the girls earlier because she didn't like to seem so girly, she prefered sporty clothes), and light blue shorts. Her hair was up in a high ponytail, she had simple blue studs, and around her neck was a ring hanging on a chain. Finally,at her feet were her most comfortable running shoes. The four guys took in her appearance and admitted she looked good, but they each already picked their girl. Little did they or Stella knew that Ryan was watching from the far side of the room. He knew Stella from what his sister described to him, but he didn't know that she looked so good! Maybe he'll get a chance to talk to her later.

The fourth one in was a shy Kelsi who had Jason staring with an open-mouth and the guys laughing at. This time it was Troy who smacked him over the head because Jason was holding the drink that he just got Troy and he was standing there holding it in mid-air. Troy smacked him and some of the drink spilled on his shirt, he curse Troy and then looked embarassed as Kelsi giggled at what happened. Kelsi definitely had a makeover, the girls made her promise to leave her hair open, she had on a turqouise spaghatti strapped tank top with white sequins, and paired with white capris and green heels. She had white earrings with a diamond necklace hanging in the front of her shirt.

The last one in making a grand entrance was none other than Miss Gabriella Montez herself, and she had Troy frozen on the spot. Troy's heart skipped a beat as he watched her come through the door and followed her every move with his eyes. She was wearing a baby blue halter top, a color strangely close to what color his eyes are. She wore a white and blue skirt beneath that came just below her knees and blue strappy heels. Her hair was in their usual waves, hanging down her back and covering the uncovered space on her back, she had white and blue dangling earrings on with a white choker. The girls spent forever complete Gabriella's outfit because they wanted her to dress to impress. Gabriella was a little uncomfortable with the outfit because it was different from what she usually wears, but she had to admit it looked great.

The three other boys watched Troy staring after Gabriella and smirked, on cue, they slapped Troy over the head at the same time. "Ow! What the hell is wrong with you people?" He yelled and then looked down when he heard Gabriella stifle a giggle. "Dude, you are so into her." Jason commented.

"Yeah! Way into her." Chad added.

"Never seen you act like this before, seriously." Zeke finished for all three of them.

"So what?" Troy asked.

"You're in loooove!." Chad sang.

"Shut up you idiot! Shush, they're coming this way!" Troy yelled in hushed whispers as the girls approached the table.

Sharpay led the group to the table where the guys were. Gabi was thinking inside, God he looks so cute today! That shirt definitely matches his eyes. Actually, she just realized, they were wearing matching things, that was so ironic. Freaky, more like. She thought.

The guys and the gals exchanged greetings, in the process, checking each other out.

"So,um, Sharpay?" Zeke asked nervously.

"Yes?" Sharpay answered, a little excited.

"Do you wanna dance with me?" He said, extending his hand.

"Of course!" She smile and gave him her hand as he led her to the dance floor. She turned back and winked at the girls on her way.

Following Zeke's lead, Jason and Chad proceed to ask Kelsi and Taylor to dance. Kelsi went willing whereas Taylor went a little relectantly. But when she realized Sharpay's intention leave Troy and Gabriella alone, she decided to go.

"So, um, this is a littl awkward" stella commented as it was her, Gabi and Troy.

"Yeah." Gabi mumbled, not sure what to do.

"So, I'm gonna, um, get a drink, ok?" Stella asked, trying to find a way to leave the two alone.

"Sure, go ahead." Gabi told her.

Stella left, not before winking at Gabi too.

"So, it's just me and you, huh?" Troy suddenly said.

"Yeah, I guess so. Some friends, said they'll stink by my side the whole time." Gabi complained.

Troy chuckled, which made Gabi smile, "Same here. They ditched us both."

"Now what do we do?" Gabi asked.

"Um, come with me." Troy told her.

" Where?" She asked.

"Just trust me, ok?" He replied, getting up adn signalling for her to follow him.

She got up hesitantly but decided to follow him.

**Where are they going? Wait for the next chapter!**


	8. Party Part II

**Shoutouts to all that reviewed, keep them coming and the suggestions too. Love you guys! Sorry for not updating sooner, school has started and it's been really bad, plus my parents gettin on my back. So ya, enough complaining, on with the story!**

Gabi followed Troy, carefully not to stay too close to him. She knew that if anyone found out, it will be all over the school on Monday, and she didn't want that kind of attention, epecially from the cheerleaders. Troy led her through some rooms and finally to a screen door leading to what she guessed as his backyard. He opened the glass door like the true gentleman he is and gestured her to go through.

Past the door is a wooden deck, and as Gabi stepped onto it, she gasped when she saw how the back yard looked, it was decorated with fairy lights and the many different colored flowers glowed in the soft light.

She walked further and leaned against the railing of the deck to get a better look. THe yard was bigger than the one in her house and was professionally decorated with all sorts of plants.

"It's beautiful." She breathed.

"So are you, Brie." Troy said, coming up behind her.

Gabi turned around and looked at him. She looked a little startled and surprised. Had he really just said what she thought he said? Did he really mean that? After some thought, Gabi realized that she wanted him to mean it. And there it was again, the nickname he'd given her. It sounded so good coming from his mouth and made the butterflies in her stomach fly around like crazy.

When Gabi was silent, Troy looked a little embarassed, thinking that he probably just ruined his chances with her. The air started getting awkward when Gabi finally spoke.

"So...um...who planted all these?" She asked, meaning the garden.

"Oh, um, my mom's favorite hobby," He explained, glad that the tension was broken, "She thinks gardening is relaxing, so she does it whenever she has time. The front yard is her latest project."

"Wow, she's really good! This looks professional!" Gabi gushed.

"Yeah, she read some books on gardening and decided to try them out," He shrugged, "She's very good at it. So...uh...do you want to take a look around?"

"Can I? It looks so pretty, I don't want to ruin it!" She asked worriedly.

He grinned, making her worries go away, "It'll be fine. I mean, you can't do more damage than Chad has." He chuckled.

"Oh, I don't know, I can be such a klutz!" She joked, laughing along with him.

"Nah, the worst that can happen is that mom will tell you that you can never talk to me again," At that, her face dropped and Troy smiled on the inside, thinking that maybe he still has a chance, "and you have to pay 1000 bucks for her prized petunias." He finished seriously.

She gapped at him in shock, before realizing he was joking and said, "Oh no you didn't just do that to me!"

"What if I did?" He asked innocently.

"Then you would have to pay." She said in her sweetest voice.

"How?" He questioned, curious about what she will do. He can beat her physically, so she doesn't pose a threat, he wonder what she has in mind.

"What about a challenge? See which one of us can use the least amount of body parts to control the other person. The point is to push the other person back all the way from this side of the deck to the other." She explained.

"Sure, I'll do it, but what's in it for me?" He told her.

"The winner can ask the loser to do one thing, make one promise, and tell one truth, no cheating or lying. How about that?"

If I win, I can ask her how she really feels about me and maybe make her my girlfriend. This is sweet, no way can she beat me, I can control with just one hand. He thought. " Bring it on." He said confidently.

"Alright, you will go first. I will stand perfectly still and when you start pushing me back, I will try to get out of your control, okay?"

"Sounds simple enough." He answered.

She backed up to the end of the deck and turned so that her back is to the other end. Troy stood infront of her, a little hesitant. "Anytime you're ready." She sang.

He put one hand on the base of her throat, careful not to choke her, but having enough force to control her. They both felt a spark when their skin touched, and Gabi felt a warm sensation where his hand was. They stood like that for a few seconds, before realizing they are in the middle of a game and Troy joked, trying to release the tension. "Like the feeling of my hand, dont' you?"

"Hmmph! Dont' be so full of yourself, remember, brains beat brawn." She retorted, "Just try and control me. It ain't gonna be easy."

Without warning, Troy starting to push Gabriella back. Gabi stumbled back a few steps, snapping out of her trance, and began to fight back. His hand was on her neck, so she started to turn her head. When that didnt' work, she used her hand to try and pry his hand away from her. That only made him tighten his grip and push her back further. They were half way there when Gabi pinched Troy on the hand, causing him to flinch. Taking the sudden release of pressure as a cue, she used both of her hands to take his hand away. The warmth left her as soon as his hand was gone, she missed the warmth, but then realizing that she was holding his hand.

Troy stopped, a little suprised that she managed to get his hand off, and then looked down at his hand that was being held by both of hers. Her hands felt so soft, yet they had a firm grip on his.

She looked up, realising that he was looking at their hands, she quickly dropped it, and he missed the feeling of her hand on his.

"Well, " SHe started, the air was a bit awkward again due do what just happend, "you lost your challenge!"

"Well," he said in the same tone, "I doubt you can do better."

"Underestimating my strength, are you? We will have to see about that. I will prove you wrong, Bolton." She smirked, and started singing the chorus of Never Underestimate a Girl, by Vanessa Hudgens.

"Never underestimate a girl, gets anything she wants, she's never gonna stop, you know it, we know it. Never underestimate a girl, she's always got a plan, the world is in her hands." She sang and he couldn't help but thinking she had an angelic voice.

"Ok, stay still." She commanded, "I'm not only going to control you, but I'm going to do it with one finger."

"What?" he exclaimed, "Impossible!"

"That's what they all say," She sighed dramatically, "until they've been defeated of course."

She used her right index finger and put in on a aperture on his chest. An electrical shock ran through his body when she touched him, and her finger tingled when their skin made contact.

Just like he did, she pushed without warning. He tried to use his hands to get her finger off, but somehow, it was like she had him under a spell. He was paralyzed, and where her finger was hurt but he couldn't do anything about it. He fought without result and she effortlessly pushed him to the end of the deck, purposely making him smack against the railing before dropping her finger.

"You have just been defeated, Mr. Bolton. Dont' ever underestimate the power of Gabriella Montez." She smirked at him.

Troy was still in shock and in awe of how she could have that power over him. He had to admit defeat though, not only did she complete the challenge, she did it with only one finger, and the game was to see who can control the other person with the least amount of body parts.

:"Alright, you win." He sighed, and she grinned with truimph. "Now, what woul dyou asked me to do, promise, and tell?"

"Oh, I don't know," She whispered, they were only a finger's length apart, her words made him shiver. "I will have to think about it."

"While you're thinking," He whispered back to her, receiving similar reactions to what he did when she whispered, "I want to do something."

"What's that?" She asked, holding her breath for his answer,

"This," He said, and leaned in.

She immediately closed her eyes and waited for what was about to happen next. She had been thinking about it so much, and right now, with him, she came to the conclusion that she, Gabriella Montez, had fallen for Troy Bolton. She didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing, but all the doubt is out of her head as he leaned in and-

CRASH!


End file.
